Eye
Eye '- full name Aylin Etkilemek - was a Psypol agent who worked with Ash and the Night Guard following Interlude: Glimtide. She was recruited by Psypol after she helped in various small-scale situations around the Commons under the watch of the Evil Eye. 'Character Information Name: Aylin Etkilemek, Eye (pseudonym) Creature Type: Humanoid Ancestry: Tiefling of Istitio Age: 27 Place(s): The Commons Family: Parents Profession: Psypol Agent Status: Alive Character Type: Player Character Player: Mel 'Description' 'Appearance' Eye is a blue Tiefling with asymmetrical horns resembling the shape of a crescent moon. Her royal blue eyes are accented by a sharp yellow ring that circles her pupil. She often decorates herself with similarily blue ornaments - Nazar Eyes. Aylin often wears tacky and baggy clothing with no regard for color theory. The end of her long tail bends at sharp angles comparable to a lightning bolt. 'Personality' Aylin is particularly bubbly and excitable, which is notably bizarre for a Tiefling of Istitio. She tends to make the most out of any given situation, wanting everyone to be happy at all times. You would rarely find her without a smile on her face. Eye also often takes the time to ensure that there is a charm of the Evil Eye present in any given location. She will offer it to anyone who will accept it and will slip one in the pocket of unsuspecting bystanders for good measure. It has been made clear to those who have gotten to know her that she has a blatant disregard of personal boundaries and privacy due to this. 'Dreamscape' Aylin's dreamscape is a never-ending temple with domed ceilings complete with blue geometric patterns lining every surface. The empty space is filled with Nazar - charms of the Evil Eye - of vastly different sizes, which hang from the walls and ceilings, along with various metal talismans. While there are windows out of the temple, all that can be made out is daylight shining through - no other details are discernable. When gazing into a specific eye, she has been able to view the perspectives of other people connected to the Evil Eye in some way. Additional facts * Aylin enjoys arts and crafts, though she is particularly good at painting * After looking through the eyes for so long, Eye has learned to read lips 'Background' Aylin belongs to a family of servants to the Devil Lord Istitio, who actively contributed to the misery of those around them. Through an elaborate ruse involving a false church, her family would con the innocent and plot to take their mind for Istitio. At a young age, Aylin first entered her dreamscape where she was introduced to the wonders of the world and what it had to offer. She saw nature, families, friends, happiness. After several years, she saw in her dreamscape how her family was hurting the people who were only trying to find help. She confronted her family in the hopes of changing their minds and to stop supporting Istitio, but to no avail. Knowing that there was no hope in changing their ways, Ayling simply changed hers. Leaving her family behind, she left her hometown in the hopes to bring happiness to people and undo the harm her family was causing. Through her dreamscape, she would locate people in need of help, and would find them in her waking hours to assist in whatever way she can. Guided by the Evil Eye, she continued on this path for several years before Psypol caught wind of the tiefling who, after assessing her situation, deemed that she would be a useful asset. There, she was paired with Agent Ash, and has been working with him for some time before they finally reached Greensward Gate to resolve an ongoing investigation. 'Equipment' Through the powers bestowed to her by the Evil Eye, Aylin was able to use her own blue eyes to cast her spells. Aylin possessed a Nazar of Farsight, a charm depicting an Evil Eye that transmitted visual information to her over long distances. Nazar of Farsight Wondrous item, uncommon (requires attunement) This eye-shaped charm has been carved from glistening blue glass, and fits comfortably in the palm of you hand. Staring at it, you feel like you are being watched. As an action, you can see through the eye in addition to your normal vision. You mentally receive visual information from the eye, which has the same senses as your own, including special senses like darkvision or truesight. The eye can look in every direction, but cannot move by itself. This property works so long as you are within 1 mile of the eye, and lasts for 10 minutes. Once you have used this property of the eye, you can't use it again until the next dawn. Additionally, when you cast the scrying ''spell, you can see through the eye instead of creating an invisible sensor. This works regardless of your distance from the eye. 'Meta Information''' Statistically, Aylin is a Tiefling Cleric with the Knowledge Domain subclass. She is currently level 5. As a player character, Aylin is played by Mel. Category:Night Guard Category:Psypol Category:Player Characters